Time Is Personal
Time Is Personal is the 48th mission in Professional's Beginning . about Jacob & Wallace hearing 500 drugs coming in by boat and they team up to destroy them. Background 1948 is gone and 1949 begins, Jacob marries Shannon and now works for Wallace about some drug heist. Walkthrough Beginning a cutscene plays where Jacob is walking to Wallace's Apartment and meets him, they talk about a drug heist and heard there's 500 drugs coming in by boat and needs to stop the heist before more drugs comes in, the cutscene ends. head to the docks with Wallace, a cutscene plays there seeing a drug cartel putting drugs on transport while Jacob & Wallace hides behind the containers. while they almost finish putting the drugs in the transport, they are caught by the cartel and pulls their pistols before them and Jacob & Wallace shoots the two members. the cutscene ends, you need to kill the five cartel members and go on the boat, kill the other members on each side. head to the bridge where there's a few members you gotta kill, head to the end of the bridge, you can see a few drugs and you use some matches to destroy the drugs and escape off the boat. a cutscene plays, seeing Jacob & Wallace are looking at the escaping transport, they get inside Jacob's Black Dodge and you need to chase after them, don't kill them or you fail the mission. a cutscene plays at a different warehouse, where the two transport trucks stops at the door and the drivers get out & heads inside the warehouse, alerts the cartel leader, Daniel Seoff while Jacob & Wallace stops in front of the warehouse while the members are shooting at them, they take cover behind the Black Dodge while the cutscene ends. wait till the two guards stop shooting while they reloading, and this is your only chance to kill them, then go inside the warehouse where there's more guards shooting at you, kill the one straight ahead with a M1 Garand while you kill a few guards on the left. go on the right, and you see a guard between the left and kill him. if your health is a little low, find the health behind the dead member and move on the left where's five members shooting at you, take cover from them & shoot them dead. steal one of their M1 Garands with a lot of ammo, two members are shooting from a long distance and move and finally shoot at them. a guard is on the right with a 357. Magnum trying to kill you, use the Garand to kill him fastly, and move ahead where you can see three members shooting you with Garands, take cover from them and you can shoot them fastly. head up to Seoff's office and confront him. while Jacob & Wallace threatens him and stops, Seoff will arm himself with a M1911 pistol and put you at gunpoint. the cutscene ends, shoot him to death. another cutscene begins, seeing Seoff is wounded and falls down on the ground with four bullets in the sides of his chest while Jacob disrespects him and he dies of his wounds while Jacob & Wallace walks away from him. head back to the warehouse door where you came in from and destroy the two trucks, and escapes the area. Trivia *If you don't get a M1 Garand from the dead members, you got no way to kill the members with the same kind of weapons. *After the cutscene ends confronting Seoff, he will kill Wallace instead of you. *if you don't kill the member on the right with a 357. Magnum, he will kill you fastly.